L'Ombre d'un Roi
by SkywardQuill
Summary: Quand Artemis et Holly reçoivent un mystérieux message de Foaly les avertissant d'un grand danger et que le monde souterrain entier est mesmerisé, ils devront, aidés de leurs amis et de quelques rebelles, lutter contre un ennemi au pouvoir terrifiant...
1. Prologue: Survivre ou se rendre utile

Me revoilà! Qui a dit "Nooon!" ? Nan, sérieux, cette fic-là est bien. En fait, c'est sans doute mon chef-d'oeuvre, alors je vais bien la soigner!

Genres: tout plein de trucs: Adventure, Romance, Drama, Humor.

Personnages principaux: encore tout plein, dans l'ordre d'importance: Artemis, Holly, Foaly, Butler, Juliet, Mulch, N°1.

Oui, il y aura des OC, mais que des personnages secondaires.

Disclaimer: vous vous en doutiez sûrement, mais Artemis Fowl appartient à Eoin Colfer.

Tout ça se passe après le tome 7.

Now...enjoy!

* * *

_Prologue_

_Quartier général des FAR, cabine de contrôle, 3h00._

Le QG des FAR était quasiment désert. À cette heure-ci, seuls continuaient à travailler quelques acharnés et un centaure, qui ne travaillait pas vraiment, en réalité.

-D'Arvit !

Foaly relut une dernière fois les notes qui s'affichaient sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Puis il ouvrit sa boîte mail et mit tous les fichiers ouverts en fichier joint à son mail.

-C'est pas vrai ! Bordel, il faut les avertir !

Il écrivit un rapide message dans l'espace prévu à cet effet et adressa son mail à plusieurs personnes. Des gouttes de sueur lui coulaient le long de l'épine dorsale. Il entendit alors distinctement le claquement caractéristique de la sécurité d'un Neutrino qui saute, et sentit le métal froid collé à sa nuque.

-Si j'étais vous, Mr Foaly, je ne ferais pas ça, dit une voix froide. Éloignez-vous de cet ordinateur.

Le centaure déglutit.

-Qu...qui êtes-vous ? fit-il sans se retourner. Comment avez-vous fait pour rentrer ?

-Je ne le répèterai pas une troisième fois, centaure, éloignez-vous ! Et pas d'entourloupe !

Foaly ne put s'empêcher de soupirer intérieurement. Pourquoi les méchants se croyaient-ils toujours obligés d'employer des vieux clichés ? Il hésita un moment, puis il cria :

-Allez vous faire voir !

Tout se passa alors très vite. D'un coup de sabot, il faucha les jambes de la fée. Il appuya sur la touche d'envoi du mail, puis sur une deuxième touche, pour l'effacer. Son agresseur se releva et pressa la détente. Le centaure s'effondra par terre avec un râle.

La fée qui venait de tirer soupira et jeta un œil à l'écran. Comme il l'avait prévu, rien. Ce centaure était malin. Dommage qu'il soit aussi fouineur. La fée sortit un communicateur de sa poche et le porta à son oreille pointue.

-Ici agent numéro huit cinq zéro zéro. Mission accomplie, cible neutralisée.

Il marqua un silence avant de reprendre.

-La cible à eu le temps d'envoyer un mail. Demande autorisation d'éliminer les destinataires potentiels. Demande renforts et armes.

Nouveau silence.

-Bien compris, communication terminée.

Il rangea l'appareil et attacha le corps inanimé du centaure avec une cordelune avant de l'enrouler dans une feuille réfléchissante et d'activer son Bouclier. Il ricana. Le centaure se faisait battre par ses propres inventions.

Deux minutes plus tard, c'était comme si il ne s'était jamais rien passé dans cette cabine. L'agresseur s'était envolé sans laisser de trace.

* * *

Eh ben, ça commence bien. Rien de tel qu'un prologue joyeux comme ça pour vous mettre dans le bain. Enfin, vous voyez l'ambiance générale de l'histoire, hein. C'est pas pour rien que j'ai mis "Drama". Et encore, ça ne fait que commencer!  
Prologue court, mais c'est un prologue. Les prologues sont toujours courts.

Smarty, pistache nucléaire à la mayonnaise.


	2. Chapitre 1: Il y a un début à tout

Et voici le chapitre 1! J'ai pas trop tardé, hein? Merci à Juno et LaMcréante pour leurs reviews!

* * *

_Chapitre1: Message urgent_

_Angleterre, au-dessus de Londres._

Holly entendait l'air siffler à ses oreilles. Elle volait à une vitesse telle que le paysage autour d'elle était flou. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de sortir un peu. Elle remercia intérieurement Foaly. C'était entièrement grâce à lui qu'elle avait réussi à acquérir un visa pour la surface. Gratuit...donc illégal. Illégal, donc officiellement, elle était en ce moment chez elle, en train de siroter un simili-café devant sa télévision. Mais Holly n'en était pas à ça près, alors, un de plus, un de moins...

Elle sourit en se rappelant comment le centaure l'avait accueillie quand elle était venue le voir pour lui demander ce service : « J'en ai assez de vos magouilles, capitaine ! Vous savez ce que je risque, si je me fais surprendre en train de faire des faux visas, hein ? D'Arvit, Holly je risque mon _métier _! Et le vôtre, au passage. »

Mais ils savaient tous les deux que c'étaient des paroles en l'air. Car Foaly ne se ferait _jamais _surprendre. Et puis, de toutes manières, il était bien trop important aux FAR pour risquer d'être renvoyé. _Je lui dois une caisse de carottes,_ pensa Holly.

Elle ralentit son allure jusqu'à faire du sur-place et leva les yeux. La lune était magnifique, ce soir. Elle consulta son lunomètre et constata qu'il lui restait largement le temps de faire un petit détour par le Manoir des Fowl. Avec ces nouvelles ailes, ça ne lui prendrait pas plus de quelques minutes pour arriver là-bas.

Quand elle s'approcha de la demeure, elle vit, grâce à son filtre de vision nocturne, qu'Artemis était accoudé à la rambarde de son balcon, le regard dans le vague. Un petit sourire mutin se dessina sur les lèvres de l'elfe. Avec un peu de chance, elle arriverait sans doute à lui faire peur.

Elle se glissa sur le balcon et marcha doucement jusqu'à lui.

-Bonsoir, capitaine.

Holly grogna. Elle se matérialisa à côté de l'humain, l'air contrarié.

-Comment vous avez fait ? Vous êtes en permanence aux aguets ou quoi ?

-À force d'avoir été confronté à des situations incroyable et particulièrement dangereuses, j'ai fini par développer une certaine attention. Il serait malheureux que je me fasse kidnapper par Opale juste parce que je rêvassait.

Artemis avait cette petite lueur dans les yeux qui s'allumait quand il montrait au gens à quel point il était intelligent, et que Holly avait appris à reconnaître au fil des années.

-Allez-y, dites-moi comment vous m'avez repérée, soupira la fée, je vois bien que vous en mourez d'envie.

-Et bien, j'ai senti un léger courant d'air quand vous êtes passée à côté de moi, alors qu'il n'y a absolument aucune brise, ce soir.

-Je vois...

-Mais dites-moi plutôt ce qui vous amène. On à encore le monde à sauver ? À moins que les gobelins ne se soient échappés du Mont des Soupirs. Ou alors, c'est Opale Koboï qui à encore frappé.

-Non, Bonhomme de Boue, dit Holly en enlevant son casque et en se massant la pointe des oreilles, rien de tout ça. Je suis juste venue vous dire bonjour.

Artemis haussa un sourcil.

-C'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un vient simplement me dire bonjour.

-Il y a un début à tout. Comment va votre complexe ?

Artemis était sorti de l'hôpital psychiatrique quelques jours plus tôt, après un long et douloureux traitement.

-Plutôt bien, répondit le génie. Je ne suis plus paranoïaque et obsédé par les chiffres, mais Orion est toujours là. L'avantage, c'est que je me suis habitué à lui, et je peux désormais faire ressortir sa personnalité quand je veux et instantanément, mais lui ne peut pas en faire de même pour moi.

-Alors j'ai deux Bonhommes de Boue pour le prix d'un, dit Holly avec un sourire. Après tout, Orion n'est pas si inutile que ça. C'est lui qui nous a sauvé la mise, la dernière fois.

-Hmmmm... fit Artemis d'un air absent.

Son téléphone se mit alors à vibrer doucement, exactement au même moment que le casque de Holly émettait un petit bruit.

-J'ai un message, annoncèrent-ils en chœur.

Ils se regardèrent, avant de reporter leur attention sur leurs appareils respectifs.

Il était écrit :

Mon frère porté disparu, mais Grd Cons étouffé l'affaire. Ai effectué des recherches et trouvé plsrs cas simil. Fichiers joints. Plus de temps. Ne faites plus confiance au Grd Cons.

Foaly.

Artemis leva les yeux, et son regard croisa celui de Holly, incrédule.

-À en juger par votre expression, vous avez lu la même chose que moi, fit-il.

-Je pense aussi. Je n'ai rien compris. Le frère de Foaly est _mort _?

-C'est ce qu'il dit.

-Et il ne faut pas faire confiance au Grand Conseil ?

-Hmmm... Personnellement, je ne leur ai jamais fait confiance...

Holly soupira.

-Je mettrais ma main à couper que c'est réciproque. Vous leur avez fait perdre beaucoup d'argent, vous savez ?

-Il y a des gens qui méritent qu'on les ruine. Mais on s'égare, dit Artemis en rentrant dans sa chambre. J'aimerais jeter un œil à ces fichiers joints.

Holly le suivit.

-Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas contactée directement ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je pense qu'il a eu un empêchement. Il a écrit « Plus de temps ». Et il voulait faire passer ce message à plusieurs personnes, répondit-il en montrant la case ou étaient écrits le nom des destinataires. De plus, peut-être ne jugeait-il pas la ligne des FAR suffisamment sûre.

Holly plissa les yeux pour lire les adresses sur le petit écran du portable d'Artemis. Elle en distingua plusieurs qu'elle connaissait, comme celle de Mulch ou de Caballine.

Artemis téléchargea les fichiers sur son ordinateur et les imprima. Une pile de papiers impressionnante s'amoncela à la sortie de l'imprimante.

-Hmmm... marmonna Holly. Plusieurs cas similaires, c'est bien ça ? Ça veut dire plusieurs assassinats qui ont été étouffés ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux fichiers. J'espère que le nombre de feuilles ne correspond pas au nombre de morts.

-Malheureusement, si, grogna Artemis en soulevant la pile de feuilles et en la posant sur son bureau.

Enfin, « poser » n'est sans doute pas le meilleur mot. « Lâcher brutalement en pestant contre sa faiblesse physique » conviendrait mieux.

Un pli soucieux barrait le front du génie.

-Ça va me prendre beaucoup de temps pour étudier tout ces dossiers, soupira-t-il en voyant le regard interrogateur de la fée.

En observant la pile d'un peu plus près, Holly remarqua que chaque feuille correspondait effectivement à un court dossier de fée, accompagné d'une photo de ladite fée et d'un commentaire de Foaly.

La première était un lutin nommé Murt Aaden, mort en 1988. Ce nom disait vaguement quelque chose à l'elfe. Il lui semblait avoir entendu parler de sa mort mystérieuse pendant un court moment. Root avait voulu envoyer des officiers des FARfadets sur les lieux du crime pour tenter de trouver des indices, mais il avait reçu un ordre direct du Grand Conseil lui intimant de ne pas se mêler de cette affaire. Après ça, personne n'avait plus jamais entendu parler de Murt. Comme s'il avait été définitivement effacé.

Holly fit part de ses pensées à Artemis, qui hocha la tête.

-J'ai l'impression que le Grand Conseil est fortement impliqué dans tout ça, murmura-t-il en se frottant le menton pensivement. Puis il se tourna vers l'elfe. Avez-vous le souvenir d'autres fées ayant été « effacées » ?

-Maintenant que vous m'y faites penser, oui. C'est étrange, il y avait beaucoup de morts, comme ça. Comment se fait-il que Foaly soit le seul à s'en être rendu compte ? C'est comme si on avait tous été...

-Mesmerisés, finit Artemis dans un souffle.

Ils se regardèrent, puis le génie prit une feuille sur la pile.

-Peu importe le temps que ça prendra, dit-il sur un ton déterminé, j'éplucherai ces dossiers un à un.

-Et je vous aiderai ! dit Holly en se saisissant elle aussi d'un papier.

Artemis ne lui adressa pour toute réponse qu'un sourire de gratitude. Mais aux yeux de l'elfe, ce sourire valait beaucoup plus que n'importe quel long discours.

0°0°0°0

_Lieu inconnu, au même moment._

-T'as une idée de ce qu'on fait là, toi ?

Celui qui avait parlé était un elfe d'une centaine d'années, avec les cheveux bruns et un Neutrino à son côté.

-Ben, on doit aller chercher des armes, apparemment, répondit son compagnon, un blondinet d'à-peu-près le même âge. Y paraît que c'est pour attaquer le Manoir des Fowl.

-Mais, ça serait pas plus simple de leur envoyer une biobombe dans les dents, aux Fowl ?

-Ouais, mais ces foutus rebelles ont fait cramer nos réserves de biobombes, alors on y fait à l'ancienne, avec les bonnes vieilles manières. Comment qu'y s'appellent, déjà, ces tarés ? Les Licornes, ou un truc dans le genre...

-Mais nan, fit l'autre, leur nom, c'est Pégasus !

-Ah, ouais. J'me d'mande comment y z'ont fait pour trouver un nom à coucher dehors pareil ! Pégasus, pfff...

* * *

Aaaah... On y est! Pégasus entre en scène! Mais c'est quoi, Pégasus? Vous verrez bien... Mouahahaha, je suis machiavélique!  
Eh, arrêtez de me balancer des tomates, j'ai tué personne, dans ce chapitre!  
Pour le titre de ce chapitre, j'avais hésité à mettre "From me, to you"(vive les Beatles!), mais c'était un peu hors-sujet, alors tant pis...  
Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais moi, j'ai des trucs à faire, hein. Alors à plus!

Smarty, qui court en évitant les tomates.


	3. Chapitre 2: Hope You Like My Genocide

Wesh, le monde, c'est Smarty, pour vous servir! Yep! Après une longue attente, voici enfin le chapitre deux! Et ouais! Elle est pas belle, la vie?

* * *

_Chapitre 2: Inquiétudes et révélations_

_Lieu inconnu_

Dans une pièce sombre se tenait un elfe debout, regardant par la fenêtre. La pâle lueur qui s'échappait de celle-ci suffisait à peine pour distinguer les contours de sa silhouette. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un elfe frêle.

-Monsieur, l'antenne est prête, dit-il.

L'autre elfe se retourna.

_-_Bien. J'arrive.

Le maigrichon hésita un instant puis se remit à parler.

-Monsieur... Le centaure Foaly...

-Eh bien, qu'y a-t-il ?

-Heu... J'ai bien peur qu'il n'ait eu le temps de communiquer des informations à d'autres personnes...

-Quelles informations ? Le pressa l'autre. Et quelles personnes ?

-Justement, Maître, nous ne savons pas ! Ce centaure, cette infâme créature a irrémédiablement effacé son mail, ainsi que tout ce qu'il contenait !

-Enfer et damnation ! Tuez tous les destinataires possibles !

-Nous avons déjà envoyé des assassins au Manoir des Fowl, et quelqu'un est en route pour éliminer Holly Short.

-Très bien. Faites en sorte qu'ils réussissent. Et neutralisez chaque personne qui a rencontré ce Foaly. Débrouillez-vous pour ça. Nous disposons de la meilleure technologie du monde souterrain.

-Bien, Maître.

Il s'inclina, avant de s'éloigner à reculons. Un autre elfe entra dans la pièce.

-Surveillance de Pégasus au rapport, Monsieur. Les rebelles n'ont pas bougé depuis le dernier assaut.

-Avez-vous trouvé où ils se terraient ?

-C'est en cours, Monsieur. Les rebelles se cachent très bien.

-Je ne te paie pas pour faire des éloges à l'ennemi ! hurla l'elfe. Débusquez-les et exterminez-les tous jusqu'au dernier !

-Bien, Monsieur, désolé, Monsieur, j'y vais, Monsieur, balbutia le pauvre homme.

Il partit lui aussi et l'elfe se tourna vers sa fenêtre.

-Bientôt, murmura-t-il. Bientôt...

0°0°0°0

_Dublin, Manoir des Fowl._

Holly avait le front appuyé sur la table en marbre, complètement épuisée. Artemis, en face d'elle, n'avait pas l'air de s'en être rendu compte, entièrement plongé dans ses documents. L'elfe grogna et secoua la tête. Quelque chose d'énorme se préparait. Ce n'était pas le moment de céder à la fatigue. Elle se saisit d'une autre feuille et reprit péniblement sa lecture.

-Vous pouvez faire une pause, Holly, dit Artemis sans lever les yeux de son dossier. Il est presque quatre heures du matin et vous avez l'air d'être exténuée.

Elle inclina la tête. Il l'avait vue, finalement. Impressionnant.

-Non merci, ça ira. Je...

C'est alors que l'importance d'un détail la frappa.

-_Quatre__ heures _? Mais mon...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, coupa Artemis. Je me suis chargé de la date d'expiration de votre visa. Vous avez encore vingt-quatre heures devant vous.

L'elfe était sincèrement stupéfaite. Quand avait-il fait ça ? Cet humain était décidément incroyable. Mais il s'agissait d'Artemis Fowl II, après tout. Holly frotta ses yeux ensommeillés. Elle capitula.

-Bon d'accord, je vais me reposer un instant, et je reviens tout de suite.

Artemis en doutait, mais lui aussi était fatigué. Il ne fit aucun commentaire et la suivit du regard tandis qu'elle franchissait la porte du bureau d'un pas vacillant. Elle était réveillée depuis l'aube, aucun doute à cela.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le génie posa son propre dossier sur la table et s'étira. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran qui était relié à la caméra de la chambre d'amis et ne fut pas surpris de constater que Holly avait sombré dans le sommeil. Il se leva et la rejoignit dans la vaste pièce qui accueillait les invités de la famille Fowl.

Holly dormait paisiblement sur le lit, roulée en boule comme un chat. Artemis sourit et se dit une fois de plus que l'elfe était vraiment très jolie. Il s'ébroua. Vraiment, la puberté devenait un gros inconvénient. Il faudrait y remédier dans les plus brefs délais.

0°0°0°0

Holly se réveilla en sursaut et regarda l'heure. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle n'avait dormi qu'un quart d'heure.

Bien qu'il n'y ait qu'une seule chance sur un million pour que cela arrive, Holly entra dans le bureau d'Artemis au moment précis où celui-ci posait le tout dernier dossier sur la table. Artemis leva la tête vers elle.

-J'ai fini.

L'elfe écarquilla les yeux.

-Ouah, lâcha-t-elle.

Elle secoua la tête et s'assit en face de lui.

-Bon. Des choses intéressantes ?

Artemis ramassa deux feuilles qu'il avait mises à l'écart et les tendit à Holly.

-Voici respectivement le cas de disparition le plus ancien, qui date de quatre siècles, et le plus récent, qui s'est produit la semaine dernière.

Il marqua une pause avant d'ajouter :

-Il s'agit de Damio, le frère de Foaly.

Holly prit les papiers et soupira tristement.

-Il ne m'en avait même pas parlé. J'ai remarqué qu'il paraissait un peu plus sombre que d'habitude, mais ça s'arrête là.

Elle regarda le dossier le plus ancien, et stoppa net devant un détail.

-Attendez. Celui-ci date de _1629 _?

Artemis fronça les sourcils.

-Cette date correspond à quelque chose ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, c'est... c'est l'année où Cahartez a été élu président du Grand Conseil...

Le génie étouffa une exclamation.

-Mais oui ! Si c'est lui qui a perpétré ces meurtres, alors tout s'explique ! Il est président, alors il peut très facilement avoir accès à toutes les chaînes de télévision du monde souterrain, et mesmériser toute la population. Il peut aussi étouffer des affaires à sa guise, et ainsi continuer à agir dans le plus grand secret.

Holly pensa à quelque chose.

-Mais tout le monde ne regarde pas forcément la télé au moment où il diffuse. Il a dû trouver un autre moyen. Et même avec ça, il y aura toujours quelques personnes qui échapperont à son mesmer. On en a eu la preuve avec Foaly.

Artemis se massa les tempes.

-Foaly a eu le temps d'amasser un nombre considérable d'informations, mais si le Grand Conseil est mêlé à tout ça, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'il passe inaperçu encore longtemps. Il est même possible qu'il se soit déjà fait repérer.

Il leva les yeux vers Holly.

-Si j'étais vous, je l'appellerais.

Au même moment, le téléphone de la fée sonna, et elle sentit des serres glacées lui étreindre le cœur en voyant le nom qui s'affichait à l'écran.

Elle lança un regard angoissé à Artemis.

-C'est Caballine, dit-elle.

Elle décrocha.

-Oui ?

Elle écouta pendant quelques secondes, puis se leva d'un bond, renversant la chaise dans laquelle elle était assise.

-Quoi ? s'écria-t-elle. ...Écoutez, Caballine, je... Non ! Tenez bon, j'arrive !

Artemis s'était levé, lui aussi, et regardait Holly d'un air inquiet.

Elle raccrocha, rangea son communicateur et serra les poings, entaillant ses paumes avec ses ongles. Elle planta son regard dans celui d'Artemis.

-Foaly, il... il a...

Holly étouffa un sanglot. Artemis posa doucement les mains sur ses épaules. Quand l'elfe releva son visage vers lui, la flamme de la détermination brûlait dans ses yeux de couleurs différentes.

-OK. Si vous avez autre chose à me dire, faites-le maintenant, parce qu'on va sous terre, dit Holly.

Artemis prit une longue inspiration.

-En fait, j'ai aussi remarqué que les victimes comportaient des représentants de toutes les races, sauf des elfes.

Holly faillit montrer les dents.

-_Kron' solya laa-elve, _cracha-t-elle avec mépris. D'Arvit !

Le génie cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises.

-Quoi ?

-Cette expression gnomique est utilisée pour désigner les fées qui pensent que seuls les elfes ont leur place sous terre, expliqua Holly. _Kron' soly _signifie « discrimination entre les familles », ce qui pourrait se traduire par « familisme ». « _a_ » est un suffixe qu'on utilise pour désigner une ou plusieurs personnes, et « _laa-elve _» veut dire « non-elfe ». En gros, en anglais, ça donne : « familistes contre les non-elfes ».

Artemis secoua la tête avec une grimace de dégoût.

-Répugnant, lâcha-t-il.

-Je ne vous le fait pas dire, renchérit Holly.

Elle soupira.

-Bon, dit-elle, une bande de fanatiques dirigée par le président, rien que ça. Mais on en a vu d'autres, pas vrai, Arty ?

« Arty » n'était pas d'humeur aussi optimiste.

-Je crois que vous ne comprenez pas à quel point c'est grave, Holly. Foaly s'est fait... Et puis... Il y a trop de morts. Ça ne peut pas être juste un petit groupe de délinquants.

Holly leva la tête vers lui avec un air interrogateur.

-C'est quoi, alors ?

Artemis prit encore une longue inspiration.

-Je crois que nous avons affaire à un génocide à grande échelle.

* * *

*murmure* Tatsaaaan... Et voilà, la petite fin angoissante, pour bien vous faire mariner, héhé... Je suis vraiment géniale, moi... C'est pas pour rien qu'on m'appelle **Smart**y... Mouahaha... Je crois que je m'aime... Oh, shit, je suis à l'antenne!

Ahem... (Prend un micro et le tapote, provoquant un effet Larsen) Oh! Désolée!

*Raclement de gorge* Tout d'abord, j'aimerais remercier les personnes qui m'ont envoyé des reviews, comme... (consulte le site) ele-artemis, Juno, Lamy, LaMécréante et... moi-même...

Ensuite, je dirai... Oh putain de merde de d'Arvit, ce chapitre était le plus chiant à écrire de tous! (Smart', t'es à l'antenne, bordel, un peu de tenue!)  
Nan, mais parce que, mine de rien, c'était vachement dur de déterminer quelles informations Arty et Holly allaient recevoir, et surtout, dans quel ordre! Voilà l'explication de mon retard.

Voilà. J'espère que vous avez aimé. C'est fini. Bye. Adios. Hasta luego. Je m'en vais. N'essayez pas de me retenir, c'est inutile.

(S'en va, puis, constatant que personne ne la retient, revient.)

Ahem... Ouais, nan, en fait, je reste. Vous avez eu peur, hein? Niark, niark...

Comme Juno l'a très justement fait remarquer, en fait, j'ai tué tout un tas de gens, dans le chapitre précédent, avec les feuilles. Dans celui-ci, Artemis et Holly apprennent que Fofo est... Enfin bref, c'est comme si je l'avais tué une deuxième fois.

Peut-être bien que je vais tuer quequ'un à chaque chapitre *rire sadique, du genre "Mwahahahahahahahaaaaaaa!"* On verra. Et cette fois-ci, Juno, tu ne pourras pas appeler Jésus-roi-des-claquettes! *regards surpris en provenance du public* Ouais, nan, laissez tomber.

Et vous ne savez toujours pas ce que c'est, Pégasus! C'est mon pouvoir de suspense!

On verra sans doute l'apparition de Mulch dans le prochain chapitre...

(Soudain, un nain arrive et commence à lécher l'écran. Oui, oui, le _lécher_!)

...Ou pas...

(Le nain repart, la tête basse.)

Bon, trêve de blablatage inutile, je vous dit: à la prochaine!

Smarty, criquet daltonien.


	4. Chapitre 3

Bien... Après cette attente, voilà donc le chapitre trois, un peu plus long, cette fois.

* * *

_Chapitre 3 : Lutins volants et promotions inopinées, ou la célèbre malchance de Chix Verbil_

_Dublin, Manoir des Fowl_

Holly esquissa un geste pour se saisir de son casque, mais Artemis lui bloqua le bras. Elle se dégagea.

-Mais qu'est-ce-que vous faites ? Il faut que j'appelle le centre de police pour les avertir !

Artemis secoua la tête.

-Réfléchissez, Holly, vous êtes plus intelligente que ça, dit-il. Les FAR sont une unité de police dirigée par le Grand Conseil. Qu'est-ce-que vous gagneriez à envoyer un message ? Vous passeriez pour une folle aux yeux de tous, et le Grand Conseil enverrait un émissaire pour vous tuer.

L'elfe baissa les yeux.

-D'accord, Bonhomme de Boue, mais que peut-on faire ?

-Commençons déjà par contacter tous les autres destinataires du mail de Foaly.

C'est à ce moment précis que les Butler entrèrent dans la chambre en défonçant à moitié la porte.

-Artemis ! cria Juliet en brandissant son téléphone portable. Vous avez vu ça ?

Puis elle remarqua la fée.

-Holly ? Vous aussi, vous l'avez reçu ?

-Oui, Juliet, nous l'avons reçu, soupira Artemis. Il était inutile d'arracher la porte. Et ne hurle pas, tu vas réveiller mes parents et mes frères. J'allais venir vous chercher, mais je vois que vous avez vous aussi appris le décès de Damio.

Il se tourna vers Holly.

-Avez-vous un moyen d'appeler Mulch ?

L'elfe ouvrit le couvercle de son communicateur d'une chiquenaude.

-Bien sûr, qu'est-ce-que vous croyez ?

0°0°0°0

_Tara, Conduit E1_

C'est ainsi que, après un « Mulch, ramène tes fesses à réaction, on a une situation de crise ! » et quelques autres appels plus ou moins amicaux envoyés par Holly, elle, Artemis, Mulch et les Butler se retrouvèrent entassés dans une navette en partance pour Haven.

Pour une fois, Mulch se taisait et affichait une mine sombre. Foaly était son meilleur ami, et il avait été mis au courant par Artemis de la situation, ainsi que Butler et Juliet, qui avaient tous les deux suivi le génie sans trop se poser de questions jusqu'à présent. Quant à Holly, elle pilotait la navette en silence, plongée dans ses pensées. Après son _debriefing _avec les autres, Artemis s'assit à côté d'elle, sur le siège passager.

-Où devons-nous aller ? demanda-t-il à l'elfe.

-Caballine, Baroud et N°1 nous attendent à la sortie du terminal des navettes, répondit-elle. Oh, et puis Caballine a amené ses enfants, Palef et Ponya.

Elle lâcha un profond soupir.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que Cahartez soit... Pourtant, il était bon ami avec Julius...

-Il s'est passé la même chose avec Cudgeon, répondit Artemis.

Holly ferma les yeux un instant, puis les rouvrit en se rappelant que c'était elle qui pilotait.

-Peu importe. Comment a-t-il pu nous abuser pendant tout ce temps ? Soit nous sommes vraiment aveugles, soit il a trouvé un moyen de nous effacer la mémoire sans nous en affecter physiquement.

Artemis se massa les tempes.

-Attendons d'avoir plus d'informations pour tirer des conclusions.

0°0°0°0

_Haven-ville, terminal des navettes E1_

L'atterrissage se fit en douceur, grâce à la légendaire habilité du capitaine Short, et tout le monde sortit indemne de la navette, sauf Butler, qui avait mal au dos à force de se pencher pour tenir dans l'espace exiguë qu'offrait la cabine des passagers. À peine Holly eut-elle fait un pas hors du vaisseau qu'une centaure se jeta sur elle et l'étreignit.

-Holly ! s'exclama-t-elle. Oh, Dieu merci, vous êtes saine et sauve !

-Plus pour très longtemps, si vous continuez à m'étouffer comme ça, réussit à lâcher l'elfe malgré la centaure qui l'écrasait contre elle.

Elle recula et s'excusa. Artemis se racla la gorge, attirant son attention.

-Miss Caballine, je présume ?

Il lui tendit la main.

-Enchanté, dit-il. Je suis Artemis Fowl II.

Caballine renifla.

-Comme si il y avait encore une seule fée sous terre qui ne connaîtrait pas votre visage, Fowl.

Elle lui serra la main, puis ferma les yeux.

-Je sais que vous étiez un ami de Foaly... murmura-t-elle. Il me parlait beaucoup de vous, vous savez. Il disait que vous étiez le seul depuis Opale Koboï qui lui offrait un challenge intellectuel.

Artemis se contenta de baisser la tête. Il n'y avait rien à dire.

Caballine salua aussi Mulch, Butler et Juliet, avant de les entraîner dehors. Là, N°1 et deux petits centaures les attendaient. Les centaures se précipitèrent vers Caballine.

-Maman, pleurnicha celui qui devait être Palef, il est où, Papa ?

-C'est vrai, continua sa sœur, il avait dit qu'il jouerait avec nous.

Caballine eut un sourire triste et gêné à la fois.

-Il rentrera tard, ce soir, les enfants. Papa travaille très dur pour gagner de l'argent.

Artemis haussa un sourcil.

-Vous savez, dit-il à Caballine, cacher la vérité à des enfants si jeunes est fortement déconseillé pour leur santé mentale et... aïe !

Holly lui écrasait le pied. Elle l'attrapa par sa cravate et le tira à son niveau.

-Artemis, siffla-t-elle, pour l'amour du ciel, fermez-la, ou je vous jure que vous ne pourrez plus jamais mâcher une salade.

Le jeune homme déglutit. Il devinait au ton de sa voix que l'elfe ne plaisantait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Elle le lâcha, et il se massa la gorge en marmonnant un « désolé » étranglé à l'adresse de la centaure.

N°1 s'approcha d'eux et les étreignit.

-Je suis content de vous voir, mes amis ! s'exclama-t-il.

Holly se dégagea des bras écailleux du jeune démon sorcier et regarda autour d'elle.

-Baroud n'est pas là ?

N°1 afficha un visage triste.

-Les choses ont beaucoup changé depuis que vous êtes allée en surface, Holly.

Elle posa les mains sur les épaules du démon et le secoua comme un prunier.

-Que s'est-il passé ? le pressa-t-elle.

-Les... T-tous les elfes de Haven-ville ont disparu en une nuit !

La fée écarquilla les yeux.

-Qu... QUOI ?

Des étincelles rouges se mirent à danser sur les épaules de N°1 pour refermer les plaies que Holly venait d'ouvrir avec ses ongles.

-S'il vous plaît, Holly, gémit-il. Lâchez-moi, vous me faites mal...

Artemis s'accroupit à côté de l'elfe et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Un geste familier très inhabituel chez lui.

-Calmez-vous, Holly, respirez profondément et reprenez le contrôle.

Elle se dégagea d'un brusque mouvement et se tourna vers l'humain.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour me dicter ma conduite, Bonhomme de Boue, lança-t-elle.

Puis elle lui tourna ostensiblement le dos pour s'excuser auprès du démon. Artemis eut un sourire amusé. « Elle a la fierté d'un lion », pensa-t-il. Puis il observa les blessures du démon et faillit laisser échapper un sifflement d'admiration. « Et puis les griffes, aussi. »

0°0°0°0

_Haven-ville, Centre d'opérations._

-... A-attendez, vous voulez dire que...

N°1 avait entendu ce que le génie venait de dire, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à le croire.

-C'est la troisième fois que je le répète, soupira Artemis, mais oui, Cahartez est derrière tout ça.

Ils étaient tous rassemblés au QG des FAR, où le désordre général régnait. Privés de leur commandant, les officiers de police ne savaient pas quoi faire. D'ailleurs, la plupart d'entre eux ne faisaient rien du tout, pendant que les autres couraient, volaient ou rampaient dans tous les sens en hurlant. La petite bande s'était donc isolée dans le centre d'opérations de Foaly, malgré leur réticence à le faire, car c'était à cet endroit qu'ils avaient les meilleures chances de survie, grâce à la paranoïa du centaure, qui avait renforcé les murs avec tout ce dont il était possible de les renforcer . Artemis eut un sourire amer. « Quelle ironie. Nous avons le plus de chances de ne pas mourir précisément dans le lieu où il... »

Sa pensée fut interrompue par le bruit d'une chose apparemment lourde qui s'écrasait contre la vitre. Il se retourna juste à temps pour voir le visage d'un lutin malchanceux écrasé sur le mur translucide. Caballine appuya sur un bouton du tableau de contrôle pour rendre les vitre opaques et ainsi épargner à ses enfants le spectacle peu ragoûtant du lutin qui glissait lentement vers le bas en produisant un chuintement strident, comme dans un dessin animé.

-Maman, dit Palef, pourquoi Papa, il est pas dans son bureau ? Il s'est fait kidnapper avec les elfes ?

La centaure essaya de transformer son sanglot en une expression rassurante, mais elle ne parvint qu'à afficher un pauvre sourire.

-Non, Palef, Papa est parti en voyage.

La réponse sembla satisfaire le petit centaure, mais sa sœur n'était pas du même avis. Elle plissa les yeux suspicieusement. Avec cette expression sur le visage, elle ressemblait de manière frappante à Foaly.

-Hmmm... fit-elle à la manière de son père.

Mais elle n'ajouta rien d'autre. Elle voyait bien qu'il valait mieux qu'elle se taise pour l'instant. C'était manifestement la plus intelligente des deux jumeaux. Le portrait craché de Foaly et la même vivacité d'esprit que lui.

À cet instant, quelqu'un se mit à frapper comme un dément à la porte de la cabine et Holly vérifia l'identité de la fée sur les écrans de surveillance, avant de pousser le bouton pour ouvrir.

Le lutin malchanceux précédemment cité entra comme une tornade en donnant un coup de pied dans la porte et grimaça quand ledit pied lui rappela douloureusement que cette porte était constituée d'un alliage de plexiglas, de titane renforcé et de divers métaux, dont la combinaison formait une protection à l'épreuve de n'importe quel pied de lutin, aussi musclé soit-il. Ce qui, précisons-le, n'était pas vraiment le cas de Chix Verbil (car c'était bien lui).

-Capitaine Short ! cria-t-il. Holly ! J'ai des nouvelles pour vous !

L'elfe haussa un sourcil et croisa les bras.

-Quoi, Chix ? Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de discuter, là.

-C'est important ! Est-ce que...

Il jeta un regard éloquent aux autres occupants de la pièce, particulièrement aux trois humains, et encore plus particulièrement à Butler.

Holly leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

-C'est bon, Chix, tu peux parler, le grand bonhomme ne te fera pas de mal.

-En fait, ça dépend de ce que vous avez à dire, rectifia le géant eurasien.

Verbil déglutit.

-Bon. Heu... Disons qu'on a discuté avec les autres FARfadets qui essayaient de contrôler la situation et...

-Tu essayait de contrôler la situation ?fit Holly, _Toi ?_

-Oui, enfin, disons que je passais par là et qu'ils m'ont confié la périlleuse mission de vous transmettre ce message... Je disais donc, le Grand Conseil étant apparemment indisponible, étant donné que la plupart des membres étaient des elfes, nous avons décidé de nommer un commandant temporaire pendant l'absence de Baroud, je veux dire, du commandant Kelp, et que vous étiez sans doute notre meilleure choix.

Holly en resta sans voix.

-M..._Moi ?_

-Oui, vous. Personnellement, je n'aurais jamais confié ce rôle à une femelle, c'est bien trop dangereux, mais ce n'est pas moi qui décide.

Holly était trop stupéfaite pour penser à l'étrangler.

-_Moi ? _répéta-t-elle, manifestement encore sous le choc.

Chix épingla le triple gland d'or à sa combinaison. C'était assez inédit de se faire remettre une promotion par un sous-fifre, mais elle ne s'en soucia pas. Elle fixa le badge comme si elle avait vu un alien.

-Félicitations, _commandant _Short, fit Mulch, amusé.

L'elfe l'ignora.

-Mais je suis capitaine ! Il faut être major pour pouvoir devenir commandant !

-Vous l'avez déjà oublié ? dit Chix. Vous étiez sur le point de devenir major avant... avant votre démission.

Il avait faillit dire : « avant la mort de Julius. »

-Mais il faut remplir tout un tas de paperasse !

-Nous n'en avions pas vraiment le temps. Ni l'envie, d'ailleurs.

Il sembla soudain se souvenir de quelque chose.

-Au fait, pourquoi vous n'avez pas été enlevée, vous ? Vous êtes une elfe, non ?

Il plissa les yeux.

-C'est suspect, tout ça.

Holly paniqua. Elle avait été épargnée uniquement parce qu'elle était en surface à cette heure-ci. Mais son visa était illégal. Elle avait utilisé une navette des FAR pour monter, faute de poussées de magma. Apparemment, tous les autres départs de Haven avaient été annulés. Elle ne pouvait pas dire la vérité à Chix, car il faisait lui-même partie de la police. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus utiliser son mesmer, car le Livre l'interdisait. Aussi eut-elle un réflexe idiot qui consistait à assommer le lutin.

-D'Arvit ! lâcha-t-elle. Désolée, c'était purement instinctif !

-Inutile de vous excuser, dit Artemis. Il ne vous entend pas, et de toute façon, c'était la meilleure chose à faire étant donné la situation.

-Mais qu'est-ce-qu'on va faire de lui, maintenant ? demanda Holly en soulevant le bras flasque de Chix.

-Il faudrait trouver un moyen discret de le faire taire.

N°1 prit la tête du lutin entre ses mains, soudain illuminé d'étincelles rouges.

-Si ce n'est que ça, dit-il, sa voix déformée par la résonance magique, alors il n'y a aucun souci à se faire !

Les étincelles entrèrent par tous les orifices possibles dans le crâne de Chix, et le démon sorcier ferma les yeux.

-Je me demande ce qu'il est en train de faire avec son cerveau, marmonna Mulch.

Butler frissonna.

-Mieux vaut ne pas le savoir.

N°1 fit passer Chix derrière la porte. Il se réveillerait dans quelques secondes avec un léger mal de crâne, et plus aucun souvenir de ce qui venait de se passer.

-Bon, si j'ai bien compris, seuls les elfes hors-la-loi qui étaient en surface illégalement ont échappé à l'enlèvement en masse ?

-Mulch, c'est pas ça, le plus important... soupira Holly.

-Effectivement. La question à se poser est plutôt : pourquoi et comment Cahartez a-t-il enlevé les elfes ?

-Apparemment, son but est de faire en sorte que seule la première Famille de Fées survive.

-Peut-être veut-il se créer une armée ?

La suggestion lancée par Juliet, peu pertinente à première vue, semblait la plus probable en y réfléchissant un peu.

Holly se prit la tête entre les mains.

-Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi faire une chose pareille ?

Artemis croisa les bras.

-Un fanatique, dit-il d'un ton neutre.

L'elfe se tourna vers lui.

-Quoi ?

-Cahartez est un fanatique. Il n'y a qu'un fanatique pour en arriver là pour une raison aussi invraisemblable. Il est complètement fou.

Butler frappa le mur de sa paume massive.

-Génial. Un autre psychopathe fou. Juste ce dont on avait besoin, en plus du fait qu'Opale court toujours. Madame Fowl en ferait une maladie.

Artemis agita le doigt.

-Une minute, vieux frère. La folie n'empêche pas l'intelligence, comme nous le savons bien, alors autant nous préparer correctement.

Tous les adultes présents dans la salle eurent un hochement de tête entendu. Artemis croisa ses jambes dans la position du lotus et ferma les yeux.

-Dis, Maman, fit Palef après quelques secondes. Il dort, le Bonhomme de Boue ?

-Non, Pal'. Il réfléchit. Voilà le légendaire sens de planification d'Artemis Fowl à l'œuvre. Il est vraiment aussi intelligent qu'on le prétend ?

Holly imita le sourire vampirique d'Artemis.

-Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point.

* * *

Personne n'imagine à quel point, je pense... Brrr... Enfin bref. Dans le chapitre suivant, un personnage un peu spécial va apparaître... Suspense...

En attendant, review!


	5. Chapitre 4: Rencontre du huitième type

Eh oui! Je n'ai pas disparu, je suis simplement un peu beaucoup très, très, très en retard, mais je suis toujours en vie!

Veuillez m'excuser pour l'attente, mais j'ai attrapé une maladie assez courante chez les ados appelée flemmingite aiguë et je suis restée clouée au lit pendant des semaines. (Mais oui, mais oui, c'est ça...)

* * *

_Chapitre 4: Section huit version 2.0_

_Lieu inconnu_

Chairman Cahartez était plutôt fier de sa performance. Il avait réussi à capturer pratiquement tous les elfes de Haven en une seule nuit. Il s'autorisa un petit sourire. Et une bouchée de curry de rat des champs. Le capitaine Holly Short ne faisait pas partie du lot, apparemment. Pour ça, Cahartez s'en voulait un peu de ne pas avoir eu l'idée de la surveiller avant de lancer l'opération, ainsi, il aurait su plus tôt qu'elle s'était rendue chez le petit Bonhomme de Boue qui travaillait souvent avec elle.

Il mâcha son curry pensivement. Holly Short était une menace à ne pas ignorer, de même que son copain Fowl. Chairman devait s'assurer que tout se déroulerait conformément au plan. Même si cela impliquait de tuer des représentants de la Famille Suprême.

Autre menace toujours présente : Pégasus. Cette satanée organisation consistait un obstacle majeur dans le développement des choses. Et si la bande de Short et Fowl rencontrait ces rebelles, ce qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver, il n'osait même pas imaginer les dégâts qu'ils causeraient ensemble. D'autant plus que, d'après les dernier rapports, ils étaient au moins aussi nombreux qu'eux. Il faudrait localiser rapidement leur base.

Il eut alors une idée géniale. Le capitaine Short ne portait-elle pas son équipement des FAR ? Et n'avait-il pas à portée de main toute la technologie de Foaly ? Il se saisit d'une petite télécommande et se connecta à la caméra du casque de Holly. Il était temps de voir si le rejeton des Fowl était aussi perspicace qu'on le prétendait.

0°0°0°0

_Centre d'opération des FAR, Haven-ville._

Artemis émergea de sa méditation quelques minutes plus tard. Les autres s'assirent en cercle autour de lui pour l'écouter.

-Bon, commença-t-il.

Il se tourna vers Holly.

-Commandant, veuillez me remettre votre casque, s'il vous plaît.

Holly s'exécuta immédiatement. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de tergiverser, surtout avec l'air qu'Artemis avait sur le visage. Il prit le casque, puis le tripota un moment, avant d'arracher la petite caméra de son alvéole.

-Cahartez nous espionnait sans doute, expliqua-t-il avant de rendre son casque à Holly qui grommela quelque chose en gnomique qu'il ne serait pas convenable de retranscrire ici. Holly, avez-vous d'autres dispositifs qui permettraient de vous localiser ?

L'elfe fit glisser la fermeture de sa combinaison sur son flanc droit, bidouilla un moment la doublure, puis fit sauter une puce électronique de son emplacement.

-Puce traceuse. C'est tout. Si Foaly a mit d'autres trucs dans ce genre dans mon équipement, il ne me l'a pas dit. Et si il ne me l'a pas dit à moi, vous pouvez être certain qu'il ne l'a dit à personne d'autre.

Artemis hocha la tête.

-Bien, dit-il. Récapitulons la situation. Notre ennemi est Chairman Cahartez. C'est probablement un fanatique persuadé que les elfes doivent dominer le monde, et il cherche à éradiquer toutes les autres espèces de fées. Ce n'est donc pas _un _génocide, mais véritablement sept. De plus, il a assassiné Foaly, qui a eu le temps d'envoyer un mail à beaucoup de gens sur terre et sous terre. Cahartez sait que nous faisons partie des destinataires, il a donc forcément envoyé des émissaires pour nous éliminer, c'est pourquoi je vous recommande de rester sur vos gardes. En ce qui me concerne, il n'a aucun moyen de savoir où je suis. Par conséquent, il attaquera sans doute le manoir avec une biobombe, (Butler et Juliet tiquèrent) mais j'ai placé une protection autour du bâtiment qui empêche quiconque ou quoi que ce soit d'entrer dans un rayon de 100 m. Ma famille est donc en sécurité pour l'instant, appuya-t-il avec un regard pour les deux Butler.

Il prit une longue inspiration.

-Maintenant, j'aimerais que vous vous imaginiez dans la peau d'un elfe rescapé au courant du projet de Cahartez, qui aurait reçu le mail de Foaly, mais qui serait tout seul. Où iriez-vous pour vous cacher ? L'endroit le plus sécurisé sous terre et sans risque ?

Holly sourit.

-Évidemment... Il y en a un qui est idéal. Tu vois de quoi je veux parler, Mulch ?

Mulch eut un petit reniflement méprisant.

-Bien sûr. Je suis un nain, non ? Les nains ont une excellente mémoire !

Artemis ferma les yeux et esquissa une ombre de sourire. L'humain, l'elfe et le nain échangèrent un regard complice. Puis N°1 eut une exclamation.

-Je vois ! comprit-il. Vous êtes vraiment très malin, Artemis !

Caballine commençait à perdre patience. Une veine palpita à sa tempe.

-Bon, maintenant, j'aimerais bien savoir de quoi vous parlez, parce que je me sens un peu exclue, là.

Ponya hocha la tête avec véhémence pour confirmer cette déclaration.

Butler, en professionnel, ne pipa mot, mais Juliet semblait clairement agacée, elle aussi.

Holly se tourna vers eux.

-L'ancien QG de la Section huit.

0°0°0°0

Après l'épisode d'Hybras qui avait abouti à la relocalisation de la huitième famille entière dans le monde souterrain, la Section huit, dès lors inutile, avait été dissoute, et ses membres s'étaient dispersés. Certains avaient rejoint les FAR, d'autres étaient retournés à leur tranquille vie de civils, et d'autres encore s'étaient spécialisés dans la démonologie. Mais le QG était toujours là. Non pas que les membres de la Section huit l'aient négligé en partant, mais ils pourraient toujours en avoir besoin en cas de problème. Et puis de toute façon, qui pourrait le trouver ? Le système de sécurité avait été perfectionné par Foaly, après tout.

La base était donc devenue une sorte de bunker, en plus secret et en beaucoup, beaucoup plus moderne, et c'était vers cet endroit que la petite troupe se dirigeait.

Holly les guida dans les rues désertes de Haven-ville. Il n'y avait pas un chat. D'autant plus que les animaux de compagnie étaient interdits sous la surface. Les stands et les magasins étaient abandonnés, les fenêtres et les volets des maisons étaient clos, les restaurants affichaient des pancartes : « Fermé », les écrans plasmas géants qui tapissaient les plus grands buildings ne transmettaient que de la neige, bref, on se serait cru sur le plateau de tournage d'un film à scénario catastrophe. Ce qui n'était pas loin d'être le cas, réflexion faite. La seule chose qui manquait pour que l'illusion soit parfaite, c'était le scénariste et le public.

Artemis leva la tête vers le simili-ciel. Peut-être y avait-il tout de même quelqu'un, là-haut, qui orchestrait les événements, après tout. Peut-être leur vie était elle guidée par une entité mystérieuse qui avait décidé la mort de Foaly, et peut-être la leur aussi. Et peut-être que des gens les regardaient et riaient d'eux, ou bien étaient totalement indifférents à leur situation. « Ce monde est-il virtuel ? » se demanda Artemis tout en contemplant le paysage vide d'âme qui s'étendait autour d'eux.

Holly interrompit le court des pensées du génie en arrivant dans le parking par lequel elle et Mulch étaient passés la dernière fois. Elle scanna le plafond avec le détecteur de son casque et trouva ce qu'elle cherchait.

-Bien, dit-elle, c'est précisément ici que l'hologramme se trouve.

Artemis scruta le plafond avec curiosité. Il connaissait les plans de la base, mais il ne l'avait jamais vue de ses propres yeux. Holly actionna ses ailes.

-Je pars en éclaireur là-haut, puis je vous enverrait une flèche-piton pour vous hisser.

Sur ces mots, elle s'envola à la rencontre de la roche. Même s'il savait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une image projetée, Artemis ne put s'empêcher de faire une légère grimace au moment où Holly traversa la pierre. Ils attendirent un moment, puis un piton se ficha aux pieds du jeune génie qui sursauta et poussa un petit cri aigu. Holly passa la tête par le faux plafond.

-C'est bon, la voie est libre. Vous pouvez monter.

Malgré la distance, Artemis aurait juré qu'elle affichait un petit sourire moqueur.

N°1 et Mulch grimpèrent en premier, puis les jumeaux centaures, qui s'attachèrent au niveau du ventre, ensuite Caballine, qui en fit autant, puis vint le tour d'Artemis.

Il fit une boucle avec la corde et mit son pied dedans avant de s'agripper avec les mains. Artemis n'avait jamais eu le vertige, et il en avait vu d'autres aux Onze Merveilles du Monde, aussi affichait-il une expression parfaitement neutre.

Holly actionna le rembobinage et le jeune garçon fut en haut en un clin d'œil. Il descendit de son ascenseur improvisé, puis chassa une poussière imaginaire de sa manche.

-Pas franchement pratique, leur entrée, fit-il mine de critiquer, bien qu'il soit réellement impressionné.

Puis il se tut. La vision de ce qu'il y avait là aurait suffit à fermer le clapet de Foaly lui-même. Quoi que, il était possible que cette entrée soit son œuvre.

La pièce était de formation naturelle, comme presque toute la base. Elle était un peu plus petite que le parking qu'ils venaient de quitter, et les murs étaient recouverts de capteurs divers et de mini-caméras ultra-sophistiquées, bref, de toute la technologie dernier cri qui pouvait garantir la sécurité des lieux. Il repéra même plusieurs canons ADN disposés dans les coins.

-Ah... lâcha Artemis. Pas... pas mal...

Holly leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'elle faisait remonter les Butler tant bien que mal et lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

-Allez, avance au lieu de rêvasser.

Artemis haussa un sourcil au tutoiement mais ne dit rien.

Holly comme Mulch semblaient indifférent devant cette véritable mine de gadgets. Caballine, Ponya, Butler, Juliet et N°1, en revanche, paraissaient eux aussi impressionnés. Palef, quant à lui, fixait son regard au plafond, les yeux rêveurs. Il ne se préoccupait pas le moins du monde de ce qui l'entourait. Lui, ce qui l'intéressait, c'était tout ce qui touchait à la magie, bien qu'il n'en soit pas lui-même possesseur.

Ils avancèrent dans le couloir en silence et Artemis se détendit peu à peu. Soit il n'y avait personne dans la base, soit ils étaient attendus, car s'ils avaient étés indésirables, ils seraient déjà réduits à l'état de petits tas de cendres. Bien que la perspective d'être _attendu _ne le rassurait pas beaucoup, c'était tout de même mieux que la mort.

Après avoir franchi une série de portes automatiques, il s'arrêtèrent devant une autre porte en acier plus grande. Holly hésita un instant puis plongea sa main dans le bac au centre des panneaux coulissants. Artemis s'approcha, curieux.

-Flux de métal liquide ? dit-il. Soit leur consultant technique est aussi paranoïaque que Foaly, soit ils n'ont rien touché du système de sécurité.

-C'était déjà là avant, confirma Holly en retirant sa main.

La porte s'ouvrit avec un chuintement exactement similaire à la première fois. De l'autre côté se tenait la dernière personne que le commandant Short s'attendait à voir.

-Au risque de paraître cliché, je vous attendais, dit Mayne.

* * *

Artemis: Je vous ferais remarquer, mademoiselle, que c'est _ma _phrase, ça!

Smarty: Y'a pas de _mademoiselle _qui tienne avec moi! C'est Smarty ou rien!

Artemis: Bien, _Smarty,_ alors?

Smarty: Je trouvais que ça allait bien avec l'atmosphère... Pas vous?

Artemis: ...Si vous le dites...

Smarty: Exactement! Je suis votre dieu, vous vous devez de m'obéir! C'est moi, l'entité mystérieuse qui contrôle votre monde! MOUAHAHAHAHAHA!

*SBLAF*

Smarty (en sang): Gomenusai, Shitsuji-san...!

Butler: ...Hmpf...


End file.
